1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an edge light type light source device, and a display apparatus including the light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display and a liquid crystal television has been widely spread. Such the display apparatus includes: a rectangular plate-shaped display panel which has a display screen displaying an image on a front side; and a light source unit which is disposed on a rear side of the display panel to emit light to the display panel. There is an edge light type light source unit in which a light guide plate and a support member for supporting the light guide plate are disposed on the rear side of the display panel, and a light source such as a light emitting diode (LED) is disposed on an end surface (side surface) side of the light guide plate. In the edge light type light source unit, light made incident on the end surface of the light guide plate is emitted from one surface of the light guide plate while diffusing in the light guide plate, and is made incident on the display panel.
In the edge light type light source unit, in order to uniformly emit the light, it is necessary to prevent a positional relation between the light guide plate and the light source from being shifted, and it is important to maintain a distance between the light guide plate and the light source constant.
Further, International Publication No. 2011/093136 proposes a device in which a regulating part which regulates a distance between an LED light source on an LED substrate and a light guide plate is provided in a substrate holding member which holds the LED substrate. In addition, research has been conducted to secure the constant distance between the light source and the light guide plate by installing an elastic member made of, for example, a silicon rubber between the substrate (LED substrate) mounted with the light source and the light guide plate.